lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Power Miners: The Video Game
LEGO Power Miners: The Video Game is a video game for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, XBox 360, DS, PC and Wii. It was released on December 18, 2009. There will be a sequel called LEGO Power Miners: King Black Geol Takes Over. Plot/Story 1st Story: Small Rock Monsters are trying to kill the Power Miners for unknown reasons. 2nd Story: Small, black Rock Monsters are trying to kill the Power Miners for unknown reasons. 3rd Story: Large Rock Monsters are trying to kill the Power Miners for unknown reasons. Gameplay There are 3 stories, with 6 levels each. In order to unlock certain characters, you must find their tokens in levels. You can get vehicles by buying them at the Police House (the hub). You can also upgrade vehicles for a larger price. Same with peoples' weapon/s. Missions 1st Story The First Monster Hideout Playable: Doc (regular outfit), Rex (regular outfit), Duke (regular outfit), Brains (regular outfit) Boss: Sulfurix (4 hearts) Findable: Brains (regular outfit), Duke (regular outfit), Rex (regular outfit) Clumsy Trouble Playable: Rex (regular outfit), Brains (regular outfit) Boss: Boulderax (3 hearts) Findable: Doc (regular outfit), Sulfurix, Boulderax Rock Fury Playable: Doc (regular outfit), Duke (regular outfit) Boss: Firox (5 hearts) Findable: Brains (lava suit), Rex (lava suit), Firox Pushing Deeper Playable: Rex (lava suit), Brains (lava suit) Boss: Meltrox (5 hearts) Findable: Duke (lava suit), Doc (lava suit), Meltrox Meeting Together Playable: Doc (lava suit), Duke (lava suit) Boss: Glaciator (6 hearts) Findable: Brains (tech-lava suit), Glaciator, King Monster Into the Heart Playable: Doc (lava suit), Rex (lava suit), Duke (lava suit) Bosses: Sulfurix (1 heart), Boulderax (1 heart), Firox (1 heart), Meltrox (1 heart), Glaciator (1 heart), King Monster (15 hearts) 2nd Story Beginning to Be Black Playable: Doc (regular outfit), Rex (regular outfit), Brains (regular outfit) Boss: Sulfurax (3 hearts) Findable: Duke (no mask), Policeman, Sulfurax Boulders Away Playable: Doc (armor suit), Rex (armor suit), Duke (armor suit) Boss: Boulderox (8 hearts) Findable: Brains (armor suit), Firefighter, Boulderox Black Rage Playable: Doc (armor suit), Rex (armor suit), Duke (armor suit) Boss: Firax (5 hearts) Findable: Duke (armor suit), Rex (armor suit), Duke (armor suit) Surprise Attack Playable: Doc (armor suit), Rex (armor suit), Duke (armor suit) Boss: Meltrax (6 hearts) Findable: General (armor suit), Firax, Meltrax Almost There Playable: Doc (armor suit), Rex (armor suit), Duke (armor suit) Boss: Glaciatar (12 hearts) Findable: General, Glaciatar, King Black Monster Last Black Showdown Playable: General (armor suit), Brains (armor suit), Duke (armor suit) (later), Rex (armor suit) (later), Doc (armor suit) (later) Bosses: Sulfurax (2 hearts), Boulderox (2 hearts), Firax (2 hearts), Meltrax (2 hearts), Glaciatar (2 hearts), King Black Monster (20 hearts), King Black Monster (Hurt) (10 hearts) 3rd Story Emergence of the Giants Playable: Brains (regular outfit), Duke (regular outfit), Rex (regular outfit), Doc (regular outfit) Boss: Geolax (12 hearts) Findable: Brains (gunner suit), Duke (gunner suit), King Black Monster (Hurt) Tough Hunt Playable: Doc (gunner suit), Rex (gunner suit), Duke (gunner suit), Brains (gunner suit) Boss: Geolex (5 hearts) Findable: Rex (gunner suit), Doc (gunner suit), General (gunner suit) Assault of the Furious Geolix Playable: Doc (gunner suit), Rex (gunner suit), Duke (gunner suit), Brains (gunner suit) Boss: Geolix (3 hearts) Findable: Geolax, Geolex, Geolix Splitting Up Playable: General (gunner suit), Rex (gunner suit) Boss: Geolox (4 hearts) Findable: Brains (injured), Medic, Geolox Really Pleased Playable: Doc (gunner suit), Duke (gunner suit) Boss: Geolux (50 hearts) Findable: Brains (tech-gunner suit), Geolux, King Geol A Final Showdown Playable: General (regular outfit), Doc (regular outfit), Rex (regular outfit), Duke (regular outfit), Brains (regular outfit), Policeman Bosses: King Geol (30 hearts), Glaciatar (25 hearts), Geolax (25 hearts), Geolex (25 hearts), Geolix (25 hearts), Geolox (25 hearts), Geolux (28 hearts) Vehicle Prices *Police Car-20,000 *Mine Mech-26,000 *Stone Chopper-30,000 *Granite Grinder-35,000 *Claw Digger-45,000 *Crystal Sweeper-75,000 More to come... Sequels A sequel called LEGO Power Miners:Duke's Return was released. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images